midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Janice
Janice is a human in Midnight, Texas. She's friends with Fiji Cavanaugh and patron of The Inquiring Mind. Backstory Much of Janice's past is unknown though at some point in time she met Martin and raised a family, having multiple children. Janice has also sought out Fiji Cavanaugh's wiccan help at least once before, though for an unknown reason. Recently, however, she's been very sad; her oldest child moved from Midnight as well as her mother passed away. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Last Temptation of Midnight, Janice knocks on the door of the Inquiring Mind, pausing a moment before entering. She finds a frazzled Fiji Cavanaugh in the front room and asks if she's busy. Fiji tells her no and embraced her in a hug, asking how she and Martin are doing. Janice humors her, indicating that Martin's probably getting sick of her because she's not doing too well; she's been sad and her mind is filled with dark thoughts. Considering Fiji has helped her before, she came to seek out her help once again. Fiji agrees and they would first settle her thoughts to calm her mind. Janice tells her she's grateful. Fiji responds in kinda, that she's grateful as well as she too has been "out of sorts" and helping others will give her peace of mind. Fiji prepares an herbal tea; ashwagandha, for depression, warm milk and honey. Janice, having drank the tea, exclaimed to Fiji that she felt so much better. Fiji returns her gratitude with a large, warm smile. As Fiji prepares another concoction, Janice turns and admires of items within Fiji's shop, stopping at a small cabinet with beautiful knives. Fiji explains that they are athames, ritual Wiccan tools. Janice is enthralled with one of the knives, picking it up to get a closer look at the stone embellishment adorned in its hilt. She comments that the stone matches the color of her kitchen remodel. Fiji suggests that she should perhaps look at it another time, as she's preparing another tea. Janice complies with her wish, citing that her husband, Martin, scolds her for her impulse buys. Fiji steps out to her patio, needing to collect more herbs for her tea; Janice nods without a word. With Fiji out of sight, Janice picks up the athame and leaves the shop. Janice makes her way across Witch Light Road, holding the knife. Fiji, having heard the door, follows Janice outside. Fiji exclaims "What are you doing?" attempting to reach Janice as she holds the athame into the air. "He needs me to die!" she answers and attempts to plunge the athame into her stomach. Before the knife can make contact, Fiji using her telekinesis, pulls the knife from her hands, slicing open her palm. With the knife gone, she screams "No", pleading with Fiji to give her the athame back. Bobo, witnessing what almost transpired, runs behind her as she's attempting to grab the knife from Fiji's hand. All she can do is repeat that she has to die. Janice sits on a church pew, her hand now bandaged thanks to Fiji. She's still shaken up and a little confused about what happened. She expresses to Fiji, she's been hearing a voice, in her head. She elaborates that the voice tells her that she needs to die and that everything would be better if she were to just die. Fiji's unnerved with this revelation and, given her own experiences with a demonic voice asks if the voice is deep, evil, and demonic sounding. Janice tells her that it is and this upsets Fiji. Janice is still confused and she doesn't know why she would ever listen to the voice. Before she can continue, Fiji tells her that it would be better for her to leave Midnight. She tries to process what Fiji is telling her and asks for how long. Fiji reaffirms to Janice that she should leave until the voice is gone and until Midnight is safe, again. Martin enters the church and Janice goes to him. Fiji begs Janice to take care of herself. Personality Janice's seems like a kind and caring women though having recently had her son move away and her mother pass left her in a mild depression. She frequently like to impulse shop, as Martin has to get on to her about her purchases. Skills Janice possess all the standard abilities of an older, human women in Midnight, Texas. Appearances Trivia Gallery References See Also Category:Season One Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest Characters